opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Undeniable Truth: Sometimes Vet's "Stuff" DOES Stink
by user ThatGayConservative Rush has his Undeniable truths listed hereand here (subscription required). Well I have an undeniable truth of my own: Sometimes war veteran's stuff DOES stink. I know I'm probably going to get some replies of "harumph, harumph", but I don't think that it's something that can be denied, in all honesty. First of all, let me clear up the fact that I appreciate and honor anybody who has served in the military. That they served, I thank them. That they were wounded and/or decorated during their service, I likewise thank them. However, I do deny that just because a person served in the military means that their stuff don't stink. I've seen quite a bit of this over the past several years, a lot on the internet, and frankly I'm tired of candidates trying to hide under the blanket of military service. I'll give some examples: Despite Max Cleland's (and the liberal left's) best efforts to spin it otherwise, nobody questioned his military service. The question was whether or not he supported national security efforts. Naturally, the spin was that Saxby Chambliss was comparing him to terrorists. Nothing could be further from the truth. He clearly voted against national security efforts. Sen. John F.You Kerry constantly reminded us that he served in Vietnam and hoped like **** that nobody would look at his military record. Although it was popular for the drive-by media to analyze Bush's records, he didn't want his to be scrutinized. He was quick to defend Clinton by claiming that military service was not a pre-requisite for the presidency, he and other liberals had no problem applying that pre-requisite to Bush. The libs recall the "Swift boating" of Kerry, but they seem to conveniently forget that they were a part of it. When his service was questioned by the Swiftvets, he demanded to be excused by the presidential candidate anal probe. Kerry whined to the Bush campaign begging him to stop the Swiftvets, as if Bush had anything to do with it. Kerry just ASSumed, as libs do, that it couldn't possibly be anybody telling the truth and acting on their own. He ASSumed that it was something Bush set in motion himself. Sen. John McCain. Well, I don't know who was in charge of getting the story out there or why. Frankly, I don't care. I just remember that it got a little old hearing incessantly that he served in Vietnam and was a Hanoi Hilton survivor. I remember thinking "Ok great. What else you got?" Maybe it was his campaign or the drive-by media, but if I had a dollar for everytime I heard about his service back in 2000....And no, Bush wasn't part of a conspiracy against him in South Carolina. That was Bush supporters. If that was all Bush's fault like the libs have alleged, then clearly Kerry was behind Dan Rather's Bush military documents. Then there were the bit player vets who ran in '06. Of course they were counting on nobody questioning them. They even had vets run campaign ads trying to influence opinion with blatant BS under the hopes that nobody would question them. I did. Back in October, I posted a comment here about an ad by VoteVets.org in which they enlisted a Thomas Young to tell us that Republicans, specifically Rep. John Doolittle (R,CA), had cut VA funding. Libs LOVE to claim Republicans cut VA funding. Actually, VA funding had increased over $3.5 BILLION for FY2007. At the time, and many times since, I've asked where are the cuts. I have yet to find anybody who can tell me how increasing spending 12.4% is considered a cut. I will allow that maybe there's something about each of these examples that I'm not aware of, but I doubt it. I've been asking for clarification for years and haven't gotten it. Plus, I'll be the first to admit that I'm not as erudite and as smart as everybody else. This is what I know and what's on my mind. Long story short, I appreciate veterans of all stripes. What I, and probably many others, don't appreciate is the notion that they're untouchable. Especially when it they throw their hat into the ring for public service, they're subject to the same anal probes as anybody else. If Kerry can't be "Swiftboated", then Bush's records are off limits too. I've known many veterans in my relatively short life and I think I can say that some were total assholes. To suggest otherwise is to be disingenuous and is tantamount to wrapping up candidates in their status of victimhood. I'm tired of people trying to suppress free speech under the notion that certain people can't be questioned. Oh, and to those who say you can't support a war you've never served in, I have to ask how you can oppose a war you've never served in. Look that up in your Funk & Wagnall's. There. I've said it and I don't care what the fallout may be. You may Harumph-harumph all you please. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User ThatGayConservative Category: February 7, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.